Bittersweet Lonliness
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Sequel to "Beyond the Dream of Pleasure". Pairing: Tyki x Kanda


**Title:** Bittersweet Loneliness

**Rating:** Mature (Sexual Content, Swearings)

**Pairing:** Tyki x Kanda

**Summary:** His mission to India was to find Innocence; however, what he finds would change his perspective view of the one person he was supposed to kill.

**Notes:** This is a continuation to my 1st story, Beyond the Dream of Pleasures, and there will be a last one after this one. I have finally finished what I started half way with this story. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

_( lyrics "Continuous Way (Wu Jian Dao)" )_

_( Performing on the whole road, it's hard not to be confused_

_Looking back on the whole road, _

_it's hard not to be numb._

_On this intimate continuous road;_

_Let me be like you._

_You are like me._

_How can this be lonely?_

_Since there's no destination, back to the origin;_

_I think we both don't, don't care . . . )_

_

* * *

  
_

"_You're looking pretty tonight."_

"_I wonder how yours feel under mine."_

"_What coincidence so does me. Let's make it memorable"_

"_I'll be gentle. After tonight, I'll be the same sadistic bastard you so like to call me."_

"_Next time we meet, I will not only take your heart . . . "_ Kanda was grasping for his breath. His chest was feeling compact, his body temperature was rising, and was sweating faster than normal. His comrades, Allen and Lenalee, were trying their best to keep him cool down and dry as best as they can while they're trying to stay under control. He knew how panic they're in and how he can barely view Lenalee's face as she tries not to cry. His other annoying comrade, Lavi, was trying to find his best to find a solution to his condition. It was becoming unbearable, but he was fighting against it. Against whatever was taking his body to hell. He will not die; he has not found 'that person' yet.

"_Only I know how to solve your upcoming . . . conditions."_

"You damn bastard Noah . . . " His voice barely audible and very hoarse.

"Lenalee, please after Kanda. I'm going to find them and make them tell us how to cure him." As Allen stands up from his current position and runs out of the room without showing his own sorrow.

"Kanda, stay strong. They will find out. They will . . . " As she runs a dry cloth over his forehead and around his face, wiping away excess sweats.

He will not express how much he believes in his comrades. He knows they won't leave him even though he can be moody and cold for most of the time. His own barrier from being sorrow: to lose his new family and he certainly knows it will cause more pain and hatred. Yuu Kanda hated his own existence. However, he's fighting to stay alive so he can be with his friends even the annoying Komui and beating the crap out of that bastard who not only close of succeeding taking his life; but saw him dressing in a kimono and decided to rape him instead of killing.

"_I'll be the same sadistic bastard you so like to call me."_ Kanda groans as he remembers that day. Tyki Mikk will always be the sadistic bastard in Kanda's book.

"Kanda, please hold on. I'll be back really quick to get more water and towels." As she finishes up cleaning his neck and hastily walks out of the room.

Alone in this room, Kanda can't help but feeling lonely. He always keeps his distance away from everyone. As much he wishes to be open and free, ideal of loneliness when they're gone creeps up harshly in the back of his mind. Death can take them away in a blink of the eyes. Slowly, he rises up his stiffen body with the support of the window's sill while turning his upper half in a forty-five-degree angle and letting his hand goes from the window's sill as he uses it to support it from the front. Suddenly, his front arm support did not hold long enough for him which causes his body to collapse forward off to the side of the bed. He didn't fall off of his bed when a pair of arms catches his weaken body.

"I knew you would fall for me soon, Kanda. No wait, Yuu." As he whispers closely into his ear.

Kanda pushes him harshly away, but his grip is holding him tightly close to his body and feeling his strength draining with each movement. His body begins to relax easily as he feels a comforting hand brushing his hair as he leans closer toward him, resting on his chest. His breathing is easing more and his perspiration is slowing down as he feels a soft cloth wiping his face and neck. Only this touch, he recognizes it immediately.

His voice barely audible and hoarse. "Where's Lenalee, you bastard? And don't you call me by my first name!"

He shrugs while continuing to wipe off the sweats. "Poor girl was stressing out too much so I let her sleep on the couch downstairs. Don't you worry? She's safe and sound. For now." He places the cloth under Kanda's chin as he lifts and inching away from his face, "Why not?"

"I hate it." His glare isn't as intense as before.

"I like it." He quickly counterattacks it. "Anyway, I'm here for dessert so let's get starting~!"

"Get away, you sick bastard." Kanda pushes him away abruptly as he lands back hard to the wall and wheezing slowly. "I am not your fuckin' toy whenever you feel like playing. Just get the fuck out!"

Kanda clutches his shirt as he wheezes unevenly and glares at the intruder in temper. Only brief moments when his breath hitches as he finally sees the full view of his intruder. His red dress shirt was unbuttoned from the top three along with his sleeves, wearing his dark black leather pants with a chain hanging loose on the side with a pair deck of cards at the end, and his sleek, polish black boots. It didn't surprise him except for the fact that he didn't came in as his Noah persona, but his Human persona. He won't ignore the fact he still has his same perverted personality.

"Didn't you say you don't go for the same gender?" Kanda remembers that night clearly and hates it with a passion.

"I don't." Tyki combs his curly hair back. "I just came from a nice sex up in the roof with a female. It's just that . . . " As he walks forward seductively toward Kanda. He kneels down on one knee on Kanda's bed while both arms were on the wall, trapping Kanda in the middle.

"You were the exception. Don't you remember, Yuu?" With his nose touching Kanda's, his goofy smile turns into a sly smirk. "And yes, I'm not blind to see that you are a male." As he tilts his head a little to the left side with his lips only a centimeter away from his. "Only you, I will swing that way." He captures his lips.

Whether Kanda wants to admit or not, Tyki is giving his weaken body needs and his sinking feeling is telling him it has to do something with Innocence-infested book that he was able to grab from the Noahs during their battles near Taj Mahal Palace. He finds himself grabbing hold of Tyki's collar shirt and pulling him closer with each alluring and deepens kisses. His answer strikes him in the back of his mind, but it was too late as he hungers for more of those kisses. He breaks it off.

He wheezes slowly while catching his breather. "You knew."

A sinister smile. "It took you awhile." He takes off Kanda's sweaty shirt and tosses it to the floor. "You will feel much better after tonight while it's still young. After all, your body now aches to be touch pleasurably and what way to be done is by a Noah known by it."

"You—ah . . . " His speech drowns out by his own moan when his nipples were now warm and moist by the sudden licks and pulls. Kanda, with his back on the wall, slightly jerks up with his hands on Tyki's shoulder to support. He can feel those strong, callous hands holding his sides as Tyki ravishes his upper body. Kissing, licking, and sucking on his flesh was making Kanda feel good and yet, disgust at the same time. His body needs it badly as it was about to explode without any releases.

"Stop it . . . Just stop . . . " As he tries to make his voice sound commanding, but it was a pled instead.

Tyki kneels up close to Kanda's face to kiss him as he maneuvers their bodies together down on the bed while transforming himself as a Noah when Kanda lays back first as he uses what strength he has left to push him off. He succeeds halfway pushing him away when Tyki pins down both of his wrists on the bed. He struggles hard to break loose, but it only made him grin as their body's rub together.

"How about no? I decide to play nice, but instead, you prefer playing rough. Give it up, exorcist. You'll die horribly and humiliating if you're not going let it release." in his sinister tone.

"Let me die! I don't need your fuckin' help." as his breathing becoming irregular.

"You do need my help. What else your _friends_ are still searching for?" as he holds his grip and his tone.

Hastily, Tyki moves both of Kanda's wrists over his head while holding his grip with one hand and uses his other hand to cup his chin roughly. "I'm not letting you die this easily. I will be one who will take it: your heart, your body, and your soul."

Kanda spits out. "I am not your fuckin' property to own. This is my life and my body. I can do whatever I want. Let go of me!"

Tyki punches through his chest and grabs hold of his heart with his phasing ability. Kanda chokes on air and coughs out trickles of blood as it slides down on the side. "Wrong. It's in my hand now. Kanda Yuu, Japanese exorcist of Black Order, you will not die as long I'm the one who takes it. Understand that." He takes his hand out, leaving the heart alone, and releases his hold as he gets up from the bed. He dusts and straighten out his clothes; he was about to walk away when his wrist was taken hold and he stops midway as he turns to see the exorcist.

His long, black hair were covering up his facial view and coughs to regain control his breathing. "What the hell are you?"

Only a small smile forms from his bore face. "I am Tyki Mikk, my dear Yuu." As he kneels down on one knee as he turns to face Kanda, moves his wrist around to break the hold as he grabs the same hand, and softly kisses those fingers with his eyes closed.

Kanda mutters while looking away, hiding his crimson-colored cheeks. "Bastard."

"Now that settles, shall we continue, Yuu-chan?" in his child-like voice.

"Don't call me—" his words cut off by smoldering kisses and wondering hands over his body.

His body aches for contact as he pulls Tyki up close to his aroused body while trying not to break the kiss. He spreads his legs further apart for Tyki to come between and over his body as they continue to dominate each other's mouth. Kanda's hands gripping behind his back while both of his legs were halfway lifted as rubbing frictions between their pants over their groins with quicken pace. One of Tyki's hand lace itself in Kanda's hair as his other hand snakes behind his back as he seductively slides down to his ass, inserting one finger. Purring and moaning under the kisses, Kanda's body arches up and grabbing tightly on Tyki's shoulders as his voice whimpers low, but moaning loudly.

"AH!" As Kanda moves his head back while Tyki slides his kisses down to his neck and purely wetting and sucking it while bucking him teasingly as his finger continues to move along the arousing rhythm. "Stop...teasing... Ah...."

Tyki grins wickedly. "Not yet." Kiss. "You're still tight. Relax more." Lick. "Say it."

Kanda scowls at him. "..."

Tyki retracts his finger away as he slowly glides his wet finger along Kanda's sweaty, naked body and up to his cheek, gliding along his features to his mouth where he traces along his lips. "Come on and say it. It will make us feel sinfully good."

Kanda licks his lips and mutters softly in his ear. Tyki chuckles delightfully as he recaptures those lips again while stripping off his pant and vice versa. Their bodies intertwine as they fight for dominance over who's going under. Tyki lowers back Kanda with hands as teasingly rubs his chest and gliding back up on his sides as he carefully position himself.

"Why the hell I'm the bottom?" Kanda snaps at Tyki while holding his ground, more like making himself a bit more comfortable in an odd position.

Tyki only smirks wider. "There's no way I'm not letting anyone topping me."

"You–ah!!" As he holds back his scream with his hand over his mouth while using his other hand grasps on the sheet.

Tyki chuckles sinisterly as he just insert himself in without warning; it was easy to quiet him. More pleasure, less talk. He slows his pace on purpose with his hands gripping on Kanda's waist; to see how much he is willing to beg.

His pair of weaken arms snakes around along his shoulder and around his neck as he pulls himself up with his partner's help by placing his strong hands behind his sweaty back as his hands slides down and forcibly grope his cheeks while thrusting harder and faster with each heart-thumping beat. He recaptures his lips as his tongues swiftly dominates his roaming tongue while riding along making Tyki chuckling and sinfully moaning in his mouth with his hands roaming erotically all over the Exorcist's body.

Too hot. Too sinfully hot. He turns him over as he reposition himself once more into his tight entrance with his chest on top of his back and his hand over Kanda's harden erection. His warm breath on the back of his neck as he brushes off strands of his hair away and lingering close to his ear as he nips it and licking his coppery taste of his broken skin. Hissing softly from the pain and working up enough strength to hold onto both weight, he curses under his breathe in Japanese. Tyki chuckles.

"Do you still believe that you can still win, Exorcist?"

"Always, Noah."

He smirks. "You better. We will see you all in Edo soon. As your burial grounds."

As he pulls hard on his erection while thrusting rapidly when Kanda wasn't able to respond with the sudden hits as he grips hard on the sheets and biting his lower lip as it continues on.

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Wake up!" wailing voice of concern stirs her up as she feels her body shaken.

She cracks slowly of her vision. "Allen?"

"Are you okay?" as he helps her up.

She nods. "Oh god. Kanda! We have to--"

He places his index onto her lips and smiles. "He's doing fine and out of danger."

She sighs in relief. "How?"

"I don't know. When I came back, you were asleep so I checked on Kanda and he was soundly asleep. It seems his condition disappeared." he answers.

"Disappeared?" she tilts her head.

He shrugs. "I can't explain well either. We should get some rest for tomorrow. We need to get back to headquarters soon."

She nods. "Yeah."

"_We will see you all in Edo soon. As your burial ground."_

"Che. It will be yours, Noah." as sleep takes over his restless body and mind.


End file.
